sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Fanon
This is the first episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover. Chaos Control Freaks Transcript (The scene starts at a lake at night, Soon we see Big the Cat and Froggy fishing when Big hears an alarm going off.) (Soon after, a gigantic airship comes flying by with a fleet of meduim sized airships behind it. On the big ship we hear stomping coming out of the Captain's Quarters and out comes out a big koopa king named: King Joseph.) King Joseph: General Sharktooth! How's the gator detecting device going? General Sharktooth: Sir! It has detected GatorMill in a fortress. King Joseph: Excellent. He will soon have... (A rocket hits the airship.) Land Shark Minion #1: King Joseph! The ship is under attacked! Land Shark Minion #2: Incoming message from some person called: Dr. Eggman? King Joseph: On screen. Dr. Eggman: Greetings, I am Dr. Eggman. And I have a little friend of yours you might know. (Emperor GatorMill shows up.) King Joseph: GATORMILL!!! Emperor GatorMill: Joseph, you just don't know when to give up. Do you? GatorJill: Hey, brother? Can we keep this rabbit and her cute friend? Emperor GatorMill: GatorJill! She's our prisoner you idiot! King Joseph: Who do you have this time? (GatorJill moves and Joseph sees Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.) King Joseph: Hang on girl! My minions and I will get you out! (Soon a flash of blue came zooming by.) King Joseph: What in the name of koopas was that? (The theme song plays) (Out on the field, we can see two beings walking on the desert ground, we can see that it's an Orange & black Piraka named Jackson Piraka & a yellow & black Rahkshi named Rico Rahkshi. The two were seen traveling together.) Jackson Piraka: (narrating) As far back as I can remember, Rico & I were on a run fighting against a dangerous Makuta named "A.R.E.S." & his roboticized scientist "Mecha Tech". As you can see, we're trying to track them both down, but things might be a turn for better or worse, we will never know. (Jackson & Rico spots something in the distance, which is a dark Makuta named "A.R.E.S." & the roboticized scientist "Mecha Tech" inside a monster truck like vehicle, with Guard Bots at the ready.) Jackson Piraka: There he is, Rico. Remember follow the plan & we'll take out both baddies in no time. Rico Rahkshi: Always happy to help you. Jackson Piraka: Ready...? (Readies the flare gun & shoots it upwards to the sky) (A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech stop to hear a flare gun & look around) Mecha Tech: Scout the area! (As the Guard Bots, of all 10 classes do so, Jackson ambushes the Guard Bots from the left while Rico ambushes the bots from the right.) Rico Rahkshi: You should've never stop for a flare! A.R.E.S.: Jackson & Rico... Guards stop them! (Jackson & Rico readies themselves as they continue their attack at the Guard Bots the best they can.) A.R.E.S.: It appears you two were either brave or foolish enough to proceed with the attack. Jackson Piraka: You made me & Rico & the rest of the Toa into mutants & this time vengeance is as good as it gets for now, you trash cans! Mecha Tech: (readies the Minigun turret from the back of the vehicle) That's it! Them's fighting words! (Open fires bullets at Jackson & Rico) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (begins dodging the bullets barely while slashing at more of the Guard Bots, with Jackson's Chainsaw Blade & Rico's Double Bladed Staff) Jackson Piraka: (noticing a shadowy biplane like aircraft soaring up in the clear night sky) What the heck...? A.R.E.S.: (turns to a big metal building in the distance) Quick! We will fall back in there! (As A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech fall back, Sonic is also running towards Dr. Eggman's Fortress, several base defenses turrets and robots prepare their fire at Sonic. The hedgehog dodges the incoming fire but when closing in deeper into the base, he comes across a couple of E-12 Behemoth robots as they chase him.) Sonic: (Launch by a spring) Uaaa...! (He gets hit by E-12 Behemoth and is sent flying.) Uaaaaaaaah! (Tails and Amy arrive on the Tornado 2.) Tails: SONIC! Amy: (Spots King Joseph's airship) What is that?! King Joseph: Shark Missiles! Aim for the Fortress! A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech: (charges towards the fortress in their monster truck vehicle) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (quickly runs towards the monster truck vehicle & jumps on it) Jackson Piraka: Oi! Your not going anywhere! A.R.E.S.: You mutant machine! Get out! (pounds at Jackson Piraka) Jackson Piraka: (barely dodges, but hangs on) Let's throw down! (Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi begin to fight against A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech respectively, with Jackson against A.R.E.S. & Rico against Mecha Tech, while the two heroic robots fend off the Guard Bots the best they can, while the two villains try to take control of the monster truck vehicle.) Mecha Tech: (noticing the Airship) Of course there's gonna be company! (Calls in to the other Guard Bots, by Walkie Talkie) Send in the Elemental Force! (The Guard Bots begins to send in the Elemental Force as Reinforcements in order to invade the Airship & the BiPlane trying to stop them while A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech continue to fight against Jackson & Rico.) (First, a fire elemental being of pure plasma energy named Blaze Fire, charges from the air with flamethrower wielding Pyro Bots, who were catapulted towards the airship & the Tornado 2 to launch flames at the two air crafts & to also invade the ship.) (Meanwhile, approaching to assist A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech on fending off Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi & Sonic, was Glacier Ice, a cryokinetic ice being of high density of ice & water to make up the body.) Glacier Ice: We meet again, Jackon & Rico! (Begins blasting ice shards at Jackson & Rico, trying to push them out of the truck) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (trying to dodge the ice shards, while both aircrafts were under attack from above) Pyro Bots: (robotic muffled war cries as they use their flamethrowers to blast flames at both aircrafts) Blaze Fire: (as he & the Pyro Bots begin to invade the airship by launching flames at it & the Tornado 2) (lands on top of the Tornado-2) (points to King Joseph & his crew, plus Tails & Amy) Heh! I would not wanna be you today! (Blaze Fire flies up with fiery rocket feet & blasts his flames & fireballs at King Joseph'a Airship & at the Tornado-2, helping the Pyro Bots on setting both aircrafts ablaze in exploding flames) Amy: (noticing the Tornado-2 is on fire as well as King Joseph's Airship on fire by Blaze Fire & the Pyro Bots) Tails! The plane's on fire! What are we gonna do? Tails: We're gonna save Sonic! "More Coming Soon"Category:Episodes